¿ESE ES ALLEN?
by himechi-chan
Summary: Después de que Allen derrotó al conde,decidió irse de la orden,y ahora casi dos años después,decide volver,con un nuevo look y un nuevo amigo,despertando con su regreso,los celos en ciertos compañeros.CAPITULO VI UP, AHORA SI.
1. Chapter 1

_H**ola a todos, yo soy dark-chan y soy nueva en esta pag. aunque no en eso de escribir fics, de hecho este es el tercero que escribo y publico, aunque debo admitir que es el primero de D.Gray-Man, y es que después de ver la serie hasta el capitulo 92 no me pude resistir - y solo espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolo y si pueden me dejen algún rewiew para saber que tal voy, si?  
**_

_**ACLARACIONES: en esta historia se supone que Allen derrotó al conde del milenio, por lo que no sale ningún noeh, a lo mejor pongo a tikky, pero todavía no es seguro, esto es una comedia romantica, a veces es posible que no tenga sentido... repito A VECES, no siempre. en fin... espero que les guste. por su atención muchas gracias... **_

_**ahora si no les quito más tiempo... a leer se ha dicho.  
**_

**_(.-´·. ¿ESE ES ALLEN…? .-´·.)_  
**

Hacía ya más de un año en que nadie tenía noticias del pequeño y encantador exorcista de cabello plateado, el cual después de derrotar al conde del milenio, había decidido emprender un viaje para saber que quería hacer con su vida, mientras que todos sus amigos decidieron quedarse en la orden ya que para ellos ese era su hogar, y hoy, después de casi dos años, Allen había mandado una carta a su mejor amiga Lenalee diciéndole que iba a volver, y es por eso que todos en la orden están en este momento preparando una fiesta de bienvenida para el peliplateado.

Leenale: pongan eso allá, krory, pon el mantel verde, lavi ¿Dónde pusiste las flores que te di?- mandaba y preguntaba la chica de coletas.

Lavi: aquí las tienes- le dijo mientras le extendía un florero con unas hermosas flores lilas con blanco.

Leenale: arigato lavi- agradeció con una sonrisa mientras un gran estruendo se dejaba escuchar y ambos chicos volteaban la cabeza rápidamente hacía el origen del ruido, topándose con la siguiente imagen.

Miranda estaba en el suelo con una bandeja que al parecer llevaba comida, o así lo demostraba el plato de arroz que kanda llevaba como sombrero, mientras este estaba siendo molestado por komui y su komurin 5, los cuales bailaban alrededor del espadachín quien tenía una enorme vena en su frente que ya estaba alcanzando proporciones francamente alarmantes, y ya arto de las burlas de komui desenvaina su mugen y estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando lavi y leenale deciden ayudar, quedando algo así:

Krory tratando de tranquilizar a miranda quien se encuentra pidiéndole perdón desesperadamente a kanda, quien está siendo sujetado por lavi para que no mate a komui, quien a su vez está llorando y abrazando a leenale para que no destruya a komurin 5, que a su vez esta corriendo por todo el salón siendo perseguido por leenale.

-Jajajajajaja veo que ustedes no han cambiado nada- se escuchó una voz suave pero varonil llamando así la atención de todos, quienes se voltearon a ver de donde provenía tan maravillosa voz, y ahí, parado en medio del salón se encontraba un hermoso chico de cabello plateado lago hasta media espalda amarrado en una coleta baja con una cinta roja.

-A… Allen? Eres tu?- preguntó sorprendida lenalee al ver lo atractivo que Allen se había puesto, y lo bien que se veía con la ropa que llevaba puesta, unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una camisa algo ancha, pero no mucho, de color azul, con tres botones desabrochados, dejando ver un hermoso colgante con la forma de una cruz negra.

Y a su lado se encontraba un chico un poco más alto que el, de cabello largo hasta la espalda de color castaño oscuro y ojos violetas, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, llevaba puesta una camisa ajustada de color negro, unos pantalones algo anchos, pero no demasiado, de color beige y unos guantes negros sin los dedos. En su oreja izquierda llevaba un pendiente en forma de cruz, igual al que llevaba allen en el cuello y en su ceja derecha se apreciaba un piercing también negro.

Lavi: 0.o A…allen?

Leenale: o/o a… Allen-kun?

Kanda: …

Todos: o.0

Allen: n.nU etto… si soy yo- contestó con aquella dulce sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, solo que esta vez tenía una pequeña diferencia, que mas que dulce, esta parecía realmente sexy, lo que provocó que mas de la mitad de los presentes, si es que no todos, comenzaran a babear.

Todos: ¿¡DE VERDAD ERES TÚ ALLEN!!-gritaron a coro sin creer todavía que ese pedazo de hombre fuera el dulce y tierno allen.

-Parece que los has dejado en shock- dijo el chico a su lado.

Allen: nnu así parece Kei.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. II PRESENTACIONES

H**_ola, soy yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de este fic. Ahora a lo más importante... contestar los rewiews._**

_**Allun Ory MIRC**_: me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y si, en mi mente que es de donde salió el look y la ropa de Allen, porque nunca he visto el manga, es demasiado sexy, y espero que este capitulo haya sido lo suficiente rapido para ti, prometo que trataré de subir uno por semana.

_**Kyurengo**: Concuerdo contigo, definitivamente Allen está destinado a ser un sex-symbol cuando sea mayor, y con lo de las parejas, etto... no lo tengo decidido del todo, de hecho todavía no me decido entre un KandaxAllen o un LavixAllen, solo tengo decidido un KroryxMiranda, muy leve y un KomuixReevers, pero en cuanto me decida por la principal, veré las demás._

_**Countess Erzsebet**_: _La verdad es que yo nunca he visto el manga, de hecho este fic lo comencé a escribir como en el capitulo 30 de la serie, y me me imaginé un Allen así basándome un poco en Koji Nanjo del manga Bronze, solo en el pelo y la forma de vestir, pero es es un se-cre-to vale? y ya ves como no me demoré tanto._

_**Mandragorapurple: **A mi también me gusta un Allen más hombre que uno más niño, aunque el chibi-Allen era demasiado adorable, me alegro mucho que te gustara este fic, y si, puedes estar segura de que Kanda y Lavi sentirán muchos celos, mua jajajaja mua jajajajajaja (risa maniática mode on)_

**II - PRESENTACIONES.**

Allen: Etto… antes que nada, quisiera presentarles a mi amigo Kei Minamino- presentó al castaño a toda la orden, quienes una vez recuperados de la impresión, se habían sentado en las mesas alrededor de donde el albino se encontraba sentado con su amigo, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda y Kanda, quienes aún no se acostumbraban a ver tan guapo a su chibi y tierno amigo.

Lenalee: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee y el es mi hermano Komui Lee- se presentó la china y presentó a su hermano que estaba sentado frente a ella y junto a Reevers,

Kei: El gusto es todo mío señorita- dijo con tono seductor y una sonrisa mientras besaba la mano de la chica.

Komui: ¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI LENALEE-CHANNNNNN!!- grita furioso al ver la cara sonrojada de su hermana- ¡¡KOMURIN 6, ATACA!!- grita al tiempo que se siente el sonido de una especie de estampida y un agujero se abre en una de las murallas, dando paso a un robot de aspecto destartalado que se venía desarmando en el camino.

Reveers: ¬¬ ¿No se supone que ese robot estaba en plena construcción hace solo tres horas?- pregunta mosqueado al ver el destrozo causado por la chatarra andante de Komui.

Komui: Si, pero como Lenalee-chan destruyó al 5, tuve que llamar a este, que estaba en estado de prueba- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con una gota tras su cabeza.

Lenalee: Pero cuéntanos Kei-kun ¿Cómo conociste a Allen-kun?- preguntó sonriente mientras le daba una patada bajo la mesa a su hermano y lo miraba con cara de "si tu maldito robot hace más destrozos, me lo cargo" mientras al pobre científico no le quedaba de otra que obedecer o sentir la ira de su dulce y cien por ciento pacifica hermanita (n/a insertar sarcasmo por favor)

Lavi: Si, Minamino, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como conociste a moyashi-chan- preguntó sentado junto a Kanda y mirando de forma no muy amable al castaño, sin mencionar el tono de desprecio que se dejó apreciar en el uso del apellido y no del nombre, hecho que cabe decir todos notaron, menos Allen, quien parecía más entretenido en devorar un gran trozo de pastel de bienvenida, cortesía de Jerry, que notar lo acontecía a su alrededor.

Kei: Bueno… lo siento, aún no se tú nombre, ni el tuyo, ni el tuyo tampoco, ni el suyo, el de usted menos- comenzó a decir al tiempo que miraba a cada uno de los desconocidos por el momento, lo que pareció traer de vuelta al albino, bueno, eso y el hecho de que se hubiera acabado el pastel.

Allen: Oh!, lo siento mucho Kei, déjame que te los presente, mira el pelirrojo que te acaba de hablar es Lavi, el de cabello largo con cara de ogro sentado junto a el es Kanda- dijo ignorando por completo la cara de furia y el aura asesina que le dedicó el samurai- la señorita sentada junto a Kanda es Miranda Lotto, el hombre sentado junto a ella es Krory, el que está sentado junto a Komui es Reevers-san y junto a el se encuentra Jerry-san, el encargado de preparar todas estas delicias- terminó de presentar con una bella sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron a coro Miranda, Reevers, Krory y Jerry, mientas que Lavi y Kanda solo asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Kei: El gusto es todo mío- comentó con una amable sonrisa- bueno… Lavi-kun, yo conocí a Allen-chan hace ya un año, un día me lo encontré el lo prefundo de un bosque cercano a mi hogar, cuando había salido de caza, estaba hambriento y perdido, así que lo llevé a mi casa y lo alimenté, y desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos y hemos estado juntos desde entonces- explicó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del albino y lo acercaba a su cuerpo

Lavi y Kanda: (Pensando) Maldito idiota, quien se cree que es para tratar con tanta familiaridad al moyashi

Allen: kei, si lo cuentas así pareciera que en vez de encontrar una persona, hubieras encontrado una mascota o algo por el estilo- comentó con molestia mientras se zafaba del agarre del castaño.

Kei: Oh! Lo siento mucho Allen-chan- se disculpó poniendo énfasis en el Allen-chan mientras rozaba la nariz del albino con la punta de su dedo.

Kanda: (con aura asesina y ojos de demonio) ¿PODRÍAS QUITAR TU ASQUEROSA MANO DE AHÍ?- exclamó furioso mientras veía con odio a Kei, quien solo sonrió de forma retadora.

Kei: ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó con cierto tono prepotente mientas acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de Allen, quien solo los veía con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

Lavi: PUES ME VERÉ EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE ¡¡CASTRARTE!!- gritó al tiempo que le hacía crecer su martillo dispuesto a aplastar al castaño.

Kei: ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Kanda: y yo ¿te parecemos suficiente?- preguntó desenfundando a mugen.

Kei: La verdad no, pero creo que para no aburrirme están bien- comentó con arrogancia mientras se ponía de pie y de su espalda sacaba dos katanas cortas (n/a no me puedo acordar como se llaman, pero si alguien vio samurai x o rurouni kenshin, titulo original, son como las que usaba Aoshi Shinomori)

Allen: Lenalee ¿me acompañarías a la ciudad? Es que tengo que comprar unas cosas- le pidió a su amiga ignorando completamente a los chicos que se mataban con las miradas frente a ellos.

Lenalee: Bien, te acompaño Allen-kun- contestó con una sonrisa también ignorando al duo de cavernícolas que se hacían llamar exorcistas y al amigo de Allen, y así, ambos chicos salieron de la orden, mientras lo que quedaban en el comedor y para preservar su integridad física, decidieron dejar solos al trío, mientras que Krory invitaba a Miranda a dar un paseo, Jerry optó por regresar a la cocina, Komui intentó que la gente hiciera apuestas para saber quine ganaría el combate, pero fue arrastrado de la oreja por un Reevers más que molesto, y así los tres terminaron quedándose solos, o al menos eso pareció hasta que…

-waaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron los tres al ser bruscamente empujados por alguien o algo.

Komurin 7: Peligro, peligro, debo eliminar el peligro- comenzó a decir el robot mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde un arsenal de armas, tales como: espadas, cuchillas, pistolas, shurikens y un largo etc.

Lavi: ¿Tregua?- preguntó mirando a Kei y Kanda.

-Tregua- contestaron ambos chicos para luego salir corriendo del comedor, siendo seguidos de cerca por Komurin.

CONTINUARÁ…

**"Cada lagrima que derramas...  
... es un puñal que atraviesa mi corazón"**


	3. III PASEO

_W**iiiiiiiiiii aquí he vuelto con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, ya se que dije que iba a actualizar la próxima semana pero es que no me pude resistir ojala y este capi les guste tanto como el anterior y ahora a lo que me gusta, a parte de escribir fics yaoi por supuesto, contestar los maravillosos rewiew que ustedes me mandan y que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

**Alun Ory MIRC**: A mi también me pareció divertido que los tres huyeran de komurin, y como ves, actualicé antes de lo dicho, todo gracias a mi adorado muso, y ojala este capi te guste tanto como el anterior, cuídate y gracias por tu rewiew y por leer este fic, sayo.

**Mandragorapurple**: Sip, todo gracias a mi muso inspirador , y me alegro un montón que te gustara el capi, y si hasta yo me sorprendí de lo rápido de los celos de Kanda y Lavi, pero hay que tener en cuenta que no loo veían hacía ya más de un año, así que no tuvieron la oportunidad de aprender a controlarlos , y con lo de las katanas, me parece que era la Wakizashi , así que muchas gracias por eso, cuídate y sayo.

_**Kyurengo**: _Me convenciste, así será, y lo que es yo pensaba en algo como yullenvi , suena lindo no? Lo malo es que no quiero dejar solo a Kei, y tengo dos posibles candidatos a su pareja, Lenalee y Tikky ¿Qué opinas? Ahh, si te refieres a la frase **"cada lagrima que derramas…  
… Es un puñal que atraviesa mi corazón"**. Bueno, esa es una frase original de una amiga, parte de un poema que escribió igual que la que puse en el capi de ahora, así que si te interesa le digo que me preste su poema y lo pongo entero en el próximo capitulo, ahí me avisas.

**Mariaafp**: Que bueno que te gustó el fic, me alegro mucho por eso, en cuanto a tu petición… lo siento mucho pero yo ya tenía planeado hacerlo yaoi, demo… tengo una amiga que escribe Allenlena, y justo ahora está trabajando en un one-shot, así que cuando lo termine le digo que me deje publicarlo para ti ¿te parece la idea? Y muchas gracias por tu rewiew, sayo.

**Countess Erzsebet**: Lo siento pero es que yo también amo a ese hombre, sobre todo cuando le dice a Takuto que lo ama, con esos ojitos a punto de llorar, me mata, si hasta a mi me parte el alma, gracias por eso de que soy la mejor n/n si hasta me puse colorada, y como ves ya actualicé otra vez, todo gracias a mi muso (muso: ¬¬ ya me has nombrado como 4 veces) es que te quiero mucho Gilberto , si, aunque ustedes no lo crean, mi muso se llama Gilberto, a poco no es re lindo su nombre, bueno, espero que este capi también te guste, gracias por seguir la historia y por tu rewiew, ¡¡viva Kouji!!Cuídate y sayo.

**Arigato gosai mas por sus rewiews, ahora si, las dejo leer en paz  
**

(.-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-..-·€·-.)

**III – PASEO.**

_Lenalee: ¿Qué quieres comprar Allen-kun?- le preguntó la chica mientras paseaban por la ciudad llena de tiendas y personas._

_Allen: Nada, solo quería dar un paseo sin Kei- contestó con simplicidad y una gran sonrisa._

_Lenalee: Yo pensé que tú y Kei-kun se llevaban bien- comentó algo confundida por la respuesta de su amigo._

_Allen: Y así es, lo que pasa es que a veces tiene complejo de novio celoso y amenaza a todas las personas que según el, se acercan más de lo debido a mi, de hecho a veces me recuerda mucho a Kanda cuando amenaza a Lavi, no niego que en muchas ocasiones es divertido y que me ha salvado de más de un pervertido, pero a veces es demasiado molesto, por eso como lo vi tan entretenido charlando con Kanda y Lavi, decidí dar un paseo y por eso te invité con aquella mentirita- explicó con una radiante sonrisa, que derritió a más de alguien que tuvo la suerte de verlo._

_Lenalee: "¿entretenido?" "¿charlando?"- pensó la chica mirando sorprendida por tal despiste al albino- "¿Qué acaso no vio que estaban a punto de matarse por el?" "aunque pensándolo bien, esto será muy divertido"- pensó mientras una sonrisa malvada adornaba sus labios- y que te parece si vamos a comprarte algo de ropa- le preguntó cambiando su sonrisa a una más amable mientras lo empujaba hacía una tienda de ropa de hombres a un lado de la calle._

_(.-·"ORDEN OSCURA"·-.) _

_ Kei: ¡¡Allen-chan!!- llamaba al albino por uno de los pasillos de la orden._

_Kanda: ¡¡MALDITO MOYASHI, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!!- gritaba por otro pasillo._

_Lavi: ¡¡Moyashi-chan!!- llamaba por otro pasillo que justo se unía a los otros dos por donde Kei y Kanda estaban._

_-¡¡TU!!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo apuntándose entre los tres, algo así, Kanda apuntaba a Kei, Kei a Lavi y Lavi a Kanda para luego todos sacar sus armas._

_Kei: ¿Para que buscan a mi Allen?- preguntó con énfasis en el mi mientras se ponía en guardia._

_Lavi: ¿Tu Allen?- preguntó con evidente molestia, mientras adoptaba pose de ataque._

_Kanda: (mirada asesina)… y listo para descuartizar a alguien a la mínima oportunidad. _

_Kei: Si, mi Allen._

_Lavi: Y se puede saber ¿desde cuando es tú, Allen?_

_Kei: Desde la primera vez que pasé la noche con el- contestó con una sonrisa triunfal._

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ,0…_

_-¡¡YO TE CASTRO MALDITO ABUSADOR PERVERTIDO!!- gritaron furiosos ambos exorcistas mientras sus armas se rodeaban de la misma aura demoníaca que ellos, y por primera vez desde que Kei los conoció, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo- ¡¡MUERETE MALDITO INFELIZ!!- volvieron a gritar al tiempo que Kei huía despavorido con ambos demonios pisándole los talones._

_(.-·"CAMINO A LA ORDEN"·-.)_

_Allen: ¿no crees que fue mucha ropa?- preguntó mientras cargaba unas seis bolsas llenas hasta el tope._

_Lenalee: Para nada, solo compramos lo justo y necesario- comentó con una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y a lo lejos se vio como una gran nube de polvo comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a ambos chicos._

_Kanda: ¡¡NO HUYAS MALDITO COBARDE!!- se escuchó el grito del samurai salido del polvo._

_Kei: ¡¡ENTONCES NO ME PERSIGAS!!_

_Lavi: ¡¡MOYASHI-CHAN!! ¡¡CUIDADO!!- gritó el bookman al ver que los tres se dirigían directo al pobre albino que aún no atinaba a moverse, y debido a la rapidez con la que corrían no iban a poder parar a tiempo, pero justo cuando los tres estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Allen, una figura salió de quien sabe donde y se abalanzó sobre el chico tirándolo al suelo, esquivando por poco al trío de la destrucción, quienes incapaces de frenar a tiempo, se estrellaron contra el árbol más cercano, convirtiéndolo en miles de pequeñas astillas._

_-¿Estás bien shounen?- preguntó la figura que estaba sobre Allen y que lo había salvado de perecer arrollado por el trío de idiotas celosos._

_Allen: ¿Tikky?- preguntó sorprendido al ver al joven sobre el._

_Tikky: Yo!! Shounen- saludó con una sonrisa el ex-noah, mientras se levantaba de sobre Allen y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse (n/a se supone que cuando Allen sacó al noeh del interior de tikky este se volvió humano, bueno en este fic sale así)_

_Allen: ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aceptando la mano ofrecida y mirándolo de pies a cabeza, y es que a pesar de haberlo conocido con su apariencia humana, el Tikky parado frente a el no era el mismo de antes, en primer lugar este vestía con mejor ropa, unos pantalones azul marino, bastante ajustados, una camisa celeste solo con dos botones abrochados, los que están a la altura del pecho, además ya no llevaba esas horribles gafas y su cabello antes desordenado, estaba completamente peinado hacía atrás, dándole un aspecto totalmente atractivo._

_Lavi: ¡¡ALLEN!!- gritó alarmado al ver con quien se encontraba._

_Kanda: ¡¡MOYASHI!! ¡¡CUIDADO!!- gritó al tiempo que sacaba su media doblada mugen ¬¬ por el choque con el árbol claro._

_Kei: Allen… ¿Quién es el?- preguntó muy interesado por el hombre que estaba junto al albino._

_Tikky: Mi nombre es Tikky Mikky (n/a gomen tt no recuerdo como se escribe el apellido de Tikky) y soy el futuro novio de shounen- se presentó para acto seguido tomar a Allen de la cintura y unir sus labios con los de el._

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**_"Cada palabra que callas…_**

**_… Es una duda que siembras en mi interior"._**


	4. IV UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

A_quí himechi-dessu con otro capitulo de este fic, y ahora lo primero, sus rewiew, mi parte favorita -_

**Shiji:**_No importa que no lo leyeras antes, lo que importa es que lo lees ahora - y pues trataré de actualizar una vez por semana o dos, si Gilberto me inspira (Gilberto: ¬¬ todo yo) no seas así Gil-chan, mira que te vas a ganar el desprecio de todas las personas que leen el fic (Gilberto: o.0 está bien, está bien, te ayudare a escribir el próximo capitulo) arigato Gil-chan. Y a ti Shiji, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu rewiew, cuídate y sayo._

**Countess Erzsebet: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero para la otra no te mueras, mira que me pueden meter presa jajaja, y no, en este fic no hay nadie que sea vea mal, puros bishounen y semes atractivos - verdad que Kei podría quedase con Tikky, mmmm creo que se verían lindos, bueno gracias por leer y por tu rewiew, sayo._

_Gilberto: muchas gracias por las velas - te prometo hacer todo lo posible para inspirar a esta loca, pero dado su cerebrito, no te prometo nada._

_Himechi: ¬¬ (mirada de advertencia) ¿dijiste algo? Me pareció haber oído algo "crash" (sonido de florero al hacerse trizas en las manos de alguien, concretamente de himechi._

_Gilberto: o.0! (tragando saliva) digo de esta encantadora chica "himechi sonríe" (susurro) sálvenme. _

**rohvandutch: **_Sip, todos por Allen, esa es la idea - y no te preocupes, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho ahora, además me pone contenta que te guste el fic. Sayo_

**Alun Ory MIRC: **_Nya, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y si, lo del árbol también me pareció gracioso, a poco tu no huirías de ese par de maniáticos, y ves, tampoco me demoré tanto con este capi, todos gracias a Gilberto, Gil-chan para los amigos, mi muso inspirador, como dato, el próximo capitulo ya está casi listo, solo me faltan ciertos detallitos y a más tardar el viernes próximo lo estaría subiendo, bueno, solo si Gil-chan me ayuda. Otra vez gracias por seguir este fic y por tu rewiew, me esforzaré mucho para que los demás capítulos sean igual de buenos y te diviertan tanto como el anterior, cuídate. Sayo. _

**Mandragorapurple:** _Que bueno que te haya emocionado el capi, a mi también me gusta Tikky pero desafortunadamente, Lavi en este fic no es para el, y ¿Por qué te cae mal Kei? El no es malo, lo que pasa es que es un poquitín bocazas y exagerado, pero igual tiene su encanto, por algo lo cree yo ¬¬ (modestia a parte) jajajaja bueno chica, espero que este capi también te guste. Sayo. _

**Lady of Souls:** _Tranquila, ya ves como si seguí, y no te preocupes, que Tikky si que dará guerra, de eso me encargo yo jajajajaja jajajaja (risa maniática mode on) gracias por leer mi fic y por tu rewiew. Sayo._

**Kyurengo: **_Me alegro que te gustara la pelea, a mi también me pareció divertida cuando la escribía, y con eso de pasar la noche juntos aquí se aclara todo -_ _y te pido mil perdones mi amiga se fue a al sur y no me dejó su poema, la muy naca, pero en el próximo capitulo lo pongo sin falta, cuídate. Sayo. _

**Mariaafp:** _Pues si, mi amigocha escribe Allenlena me dijo que ya lo tenía casi listo, así que yo creo que la próxima semana lo subo, y me alegro mucho que igual te guste mi fic, gracias por tu rewiew y nos estamos leyendo. Sayo._

_Y a hora los dejo leer tranquilos._

_.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-.€.-º-._

**IV – UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA.**

_-¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡SUELTALO EN ESTE PUTO INSTANTE!!- gritaron furiosos y al mismo tiempo Kanda y Lavi._

_Allen: ¡¡Ya suéltame!!- exclamó al tiempo que empujaba lejos a Tikky y lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_Kanda: Primero nos enteramos que pasaste la noche con ese- puso énfasis en ese y miró despectivamente a Kei- y ahora salen con que también tienes un futuro novio- escupió sin pizca de tacto (n/a como buen seme)_

_Allen: ¿Pasar la noche con Kei? ¿Que? ¿Yo pasé la noche con Kei? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A que hora que no me acuerdo? O lo más importante ¿Quién dijo eso?- comenzó a preguntar Allen mientras miraba a Kanda, Lavi y Kei alternadamente._

_Kei: En ese orden Allen-chan… si, eso, que pasamos la noche juntos, tres semanas después de que nos conocimos, en esa cabaña en medio del bosque, a ver… eran como las ocho o nueve de la tarde y si no te acuerdas es porque te dormiste en cuanto tu cabeza tocó la almohada de la cama y fui yo quien lo dijo- explicó con demasiada y hasta irritante tranquilidad el castaño mientras Tikky miraba confundido y curioso la escena, y Lavi y Kanda buscaban la forma de deshacerse de Kei y hacerlo parecer un accidente, lo malo es que en todas las posibles soluciones se encontraban o el martillo o mugen en posiciones anatómicamente imposibles, o increíblemente precisas como para hacerlas pasar por un accidente. Y Allen… bueno, digamos que Allen usaba todas sus neuronas para tratar de recordar el supuesto día x en el cual pasó la noche con Kei. _

_5 minutos después… nadie se movió de su lugar._

_10 minutos después… a Allen parecía salirle humo de la cabeza de tanto pensar._

_15 minutos después… Kanda a cada minuto se acercaba más a Kei con mugen rodeada de un aura negra al igual que el._

_20 minutos después… Lavi se acercaba del otro lado del castaño con el martillo lo máximo de grande, listo para aplastarlo en cualquier momento._

_25 minutos después… Allen seguía pensando, Kanda y Lavi estaban a solo unos míseros mililitros de mandar a Kei a mejor vida, mientras Tikky se preguntaba si el shounen era bruto, tenía efectos retardados o si pensaba en cámara lenta y Lenalee… bueno, Lenalee se había ido hacía 23 minutos, pero nadie se dio cuenta._

_30 minutos después…_

_Allen: ¡¡YA ME ACORDE!!- gritó feliz el albino- fue ese día que salimos a cazar pero nos perdimos porque según tú conocías un atajo, que al final resultó ser una carretera que nos llevaba hacía el otro pueblo y cuando tratamos de volver por nuestra cuenta ¬¬ ya que tu juraste por todos tus ancestros que recordabas el camino, cosa que recuerdo no fue así, y al final terminamos perdidos en medio del bosque, y en eso comenzó a llover, y mientras corríamos como locos para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos al final encontramos una cabaña donde pasamos la noche- terminó su relato acompañando cada palabra con divertidas expresiones._

_Kei: Sip, por fin te acordaste Allen-chan- comentó con una sonrisa._

_Kanda: ¿A eso te referías con pasar la noche juntos? ¿Qué tu y el moyashi pasaron la noche en la misma cabaña?_

_Allen: Y en la misma cama porque solo había una, pero como yo estaba cansado me quedé dormido de inmediato _

_Lavi: o.0 ¿Eso fue todo?_

_ Kei: Sip, o es que acaso… ¿ustedes pensaron otra cosa?- preguntó con la voz cargada de cinismo conciente de que ambos habían malinterpretado su comentario, que para ser sinceros, esa era la idea._

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. _

_-¡¡SERA MEJOR QUE HUYAS MALDITO MENTIROSO INFELIZ!!- gritaron ambos exorcistas mientras una nube de maldad pura se creaba sobre sus cabezas y sus armas parecían sedientas de sangre humana, más concretamente de la sangre de Kei, lo que provocó que la sonrisa cínica de hacía unos momento se convirtiera en una autentica mueca de terror. _

_Kei: A… Allen-chan ¿me ayudas?- pidió al borde de un ataque cardiaco, pero fue completamente ignorado._

_Allen: Grrrrg (n/a gracias al bajo presupuesto del que dispongo, me veo en la penosa necesidad de crear mis propios efectos de sonido n.nu y este en concreto y según yo… es el rugido del estomago de Allen al estar hambriento, por su atención y comprensión, domo arigatou) tengo hambre- explicó con una sonrisa al notar como las miradas de los demás se dirigían de inmediato a su persona, pensando quizás que aquello fue el rugido de algún animal feroz que estaba apunto de atacarlos, pero cual fue su sorpresa… bueno en realidad no, ya que todos conocían el hambre voraz de la que era dueño el pequeño peliblanco._

_Tikky: Si quieres te invito a comer algo shounen- ofreció de inmediato, ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas de los otros chicos dirigidas a su persona._

_Lavi: Mejor te invito yo moyashi-chan- las miradas asesinas ahora se concentraban en el pelirrojo._

_Kanda: Tsk (traducción: mejor yo) las miradas asesinas volaron al samurai._

_Kei: Mejor ven a comer conmigo Allen-chan- dijo y de inmediato las miradas asesinas estaban posadas en el, acompañadas de un aura negra y una que otra arma filosa le pasó rozando peligrosamente el cuello- por eso digo que mejor vas con otro- añadió con gesto del más completo terror. _

_-¡¡IRA CONMIGO!!- se apresuraron a gritar los tres chicos, mirándose de inmediato con odio- ¡¡Y BIEN ¿CON QUIEN IRÁS?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo dándose la vuelta solo para ver como el albino ya estaba a menos de medio metro de la puerta de la orden, así que no les quedó más opción que ir tras el para saber con quien quería ir a comer._

_Allen: ¡¡CON NINGUNO DE LOS CUATRO!! ¡¡PREFIERO IR A CENAR CON MI MAESTRO QUE CON USTEDES!!- gritó furioso después de casi 15 minutos escuchando las palabrotas, imposibles de reproducir, que el cuarteto se dedicaban, para luego simplemente irse a la orden, dejándolos atrás._

_-¡¡EL SERÁ MIO!!- exclamaron los cuatro luego de unos minutos mirándose en silencio._

_Kei: (mirando a Kanda que estaba junto a el) Esto es…_

_Kanda: (mirando a Lavi) Definitivamente…_

_Lavi: (mirando a Tikky) Una declaración…_

_Tikky: (mirando a Kei) De guerra- terminó la frase con los ojos en llamas al igual que los otros tres._

_Allen: (en la orden) No se por que, pero acabo de tener el extraño presentimiento de que lago muy malo está por pasar._

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. V PIDIENDO CONSEJOS

_Yay, aquí Himechi dessu con el quinto capi de esta historia -_

**ACLARACIONES: **_A partir de este capitulo, haré un crossover con la serie Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, más concretamente con dos personajes sacados de ahí y los cuales no me pertencen ahora ni nunca, como tampoco lo hacen los de D.Gray-Man, por muy triste que eso sea TT, pero ahora no los aburro más y os invito a leer la respuestas a sus maravillosos comentarios que tan feliz me hacen ._

**Tincampy: **Que bueno que te guste - y todavía hay que esperar un poco para la verdadera guerra jajajaja, pero solo unos 2 o 3 capítulos más - y por el contrario, gracias a ti por leerla y dejar un review, ya que ellos me animan a seguir, y pues aquí te dejo el nuevo capitulo que espero que te guste, sayo y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Mariaafp: **Me alegro mucho que te divirtiera, pero el Allen-chan de ahora más que inocente es un poco despistado, pero también tiene su aire de inocencia, en otras palabras es el uke perfecto jajajaja. De verdad que me hace feliz que te guste el fic, y muchas gracias por tu rewiew, sayo y cuidate.

**Shiji:**Que feliz me hace que te gustara, y si, todos por Allen que es tan kawaii y ¿Quién ganará? Pues que te parecería un empate? Así todos contentos, después de todo hay moyashi para todos (risa pervert mode on) sayo y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Tsubasa-nya: **Arigato por tu rewiew amy, me alegro mucho que te gustara, estamos hablando. Sayo.

**Y **_ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho _

(.-·"**V - PIDIENDO**** CONSEJOS"**·-.)

Después de aquella tan abiertamente declaración de guerra, nuestros queridos exorcistas y los colados Kei y Tikky, quien al final reconoció que eso de ser el futuro novio de Allen era algo que se había propuesto cumplir, sin tener en cuenta la opinión del albino, vamos, como buen seme que se aprecie de serlo.

Pero dejando a un lado eso, nuestros queridos enamorados se habían dado cuenta muy a su pesar, que no tenían ni las más jodida idea de cómo conquistar a alguien, no obstante eso jamás sería un impedimento para sus propósitos, ahora la pregunta del millón era: ¿A quien deberían de acudir por ayuda? A ver, solo es cuestión de analizar las opciones dentro de la orden, en el caso de Tikky que no era de ahí, no le quedaba de otra que buscar consejos en otro lado, lo mismo para Kei, quien aún no tenía la confianza suficiente como para pedirle consejos de esa índole a los miembros de la orden.

En el caso de Kanda y Lavi… bueno lo cierto es que a pesar de que ellos prácticamente crecieron ahí, uno diría que sería más fácil para ambos encontrar a quien pedirle consejos ¿verdad? Claro que teniendo en cuenta que las opciones más seguras eran… un viejo gruñón con cara de panda cuya respuesta para todas las preguntas habidas y por haber eran: "en un libro han de Salir" y uno tan infantil y con complejo de hermano sobre protector y ultra celoso, cuya frase favorita era "komurin ¿? ataca" o "Lenalee-channnn" dependiendo de la ocasión, podríamos decir con toda seguridad que hasta una hoja de árbol daría mejores consejos, pero como nuestros queridos chicos no tenían ganas de averiguar como pedirle consejos a una hoja de árbol y que esta respondiera ¬¬ y no contando con nadie más, decidieron probar suerte lejos de la orden, así que buscando en internet, bendita internet que todo lo sabía, todo lo tenía, vamos así como una bola de cristal pero más al alcance.

Pero a lo que iba, ah si, movidos por el hecho de no tener a quien pedir consejos dentro de la orden, Kanda y Lavi decidieron probar suerte como ya antes mencioné, en el computador de la sala de investigaciones, algo que por cierto resultó bastante fácil, solo tuvieron que decirle a Komui que Reevers se estaba dando un baño, y oh, bendita coincidencia, destino o intervención de terceras personas armadas con una ganzúa realmente desesperadas por usar un computador, la puerta de dicho baño se encontraba convenientemente abierta, lo que terminó en un Komui corriendo como si el conde del milenio lo persiguiera para morderlo, con una hemorragia nasal y sacándose en el camino la ropa, dejándola así desperdigada por toda la orden. Pero volviendo con nuestro duo dinámico, Batman y Robin… coff coff, digo Kanda y Lavi (n/a nunca mezclen tequila con agua ardiente, ron y un pastel de chocolate cuando han estado toda la noche bebiendo café, o terminaran hablando sandeces como yo, nah mentira, yo no tomo… bebo - no, no me hagan caso, estoy divagando)

Lavi: (sentado frente a la computadora) Cómo conquistar al chico de tus sueños- dijo en voz alta mientras escribía en el teclado.

Kanda: Aprenda a conquistar con el maestro del encanto y la seducción- leyó en voz alta una de las ventanas que el pelirrojo abrió- llame al 555-555-lige y hable con el maestro- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó a Lavi.

Lavi: A ver... sacó un celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número- aló ¿Hablo con el maestro de la seducción?

Voz: Si, habla con el señor del romance- contestó del otro lado de la línea la voz de un joven.

Lavi: Entonces me equivoqué, yo buscaba al maestro de la seducción- dijo para luego colgar.

Maestro de la seducción: (sentado en la penumbra y mirando incrédulo al telefono, como si este hubiera lo ofendido llamándolo feo o algo así)…

Kanda: ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¡¡ERAN LA MISMA PERSONA, SOLO QUE SE LLAMÓ DE OTRA FORMA, REMEDO DE CONEJO IDIOTA!!- le gritó furioso la tiempo que le quitaba el celular de las manos y volvía a marcar el número.

Maestro de la seducción: ¿Aló?- preguntó con tono molesto al reconocer el número del tarado imbécil, según el, que le colgó hacía 4 minutos con 43 segundos.

Kanda: ¿Habla el maestro de la seducción?- preguntó con el mismo tono molesto.

Maestro de la seducción: Si.

Kanda: Quiero concertar una cita- dijo de forma altanera.

Maestro de la seducción: El viernes a las cuatro de la tarde en el restaurante Yorokonde- explicó con el mismo tono altanero y que no admitía replicas.

Kanda: òo Bien, ahí estaremos- dijo alzando elegantemente una ceja para luego colgar.

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el tan esperado viernes.

Lavi: Yuu, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde- lo apuraba el pelirrojo mientras corrían por la ciudad en dirección al restaurante donde se iban a encontrar con el "maestro de la seducción"

-Bienvenidos al Yorokonde- les dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, una vez que ambos chicos habían entrado al lugar- ¿tienen reservación?

Kanda: no, pero nos íbamos a encontrar con alguien.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó la chica mientras tomaba un gran libro y lo abría en la última pagina.

Kanda: conelmaestrodelaseducción- dijo de corrido y en un susurro que absolutamente nadie escuchó ni entendió.

-¿Perdón? ¿Podría repetírmelo que no entendí?- preguntó con una gran gota tras su cabeza la chica.

Dije: Dije- suspiro- conelmaestrodelaseducción- dijo esta vez de forma entendible pero en un susurro imposible do oír.

-Lo siento señor, pero si lo dice así de bajo es imposible que lo escuche- le dijo ahora con dos gotas tras la cabeza la chica.

Lavi: Con el maestro de la seducción- aclaró el pelirrojo al ver como Kanda comenzaba a emitir cierta aura con leves instintos asesinos- es que no sabemos su nombre.

-Con el maestro de la seducción- repitió con los ojos en forma de corazón la chica- pasen por aquí- les indicó el camino en versión ultra enamorada mode on, o sea con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor, y el típico efecto de flotar sobre el piso con alas y todo- Ranmaru-sama- susurró al llegar a una salita que estaba dividida del resto con una hermosa cortina negra de encajes- tiene clientes- comunicó mientras corría la cortina dejando a ambos exorcistas pasar.

Ranamru: Arigato koneko-chan- agradeció un bellísimo joven de cabello largo hasta la base del cuello de color rojo, con el mechón del lado izquierdo de la cara, ligeramente más largo, de ojos verdes y de mirada y voz seductora- bienvenidos, mi nombre es Ranmaru, mejor conocido como el "Maestro de la seducción"- se presentó con suficiencia.

Lavi: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lavi y el es Kanda- presentó apuntando al samurai, quien miraba al pelirrojo con algo de molestia.

Ranmaru: si, el gusto es todo suyo- comentó con arrogancia, arrancando un bufido exasperado del samurai y una mirada ofendida del pelirrojo- pero bueno mis queridos infortunados en el amor, aquí estoy, dispuesto a ayudarlos a conseguir a la chica de sus sueños.

Lavi: Etto… lo que pasa es que…

Kanda: A quien queremos conquistar es a un chico.

Ranmaru: o0…

Kanda: òo…

Lavi: nn…

CONTINUARÁ…

(·¨€´¨(.-·(.-·¨€´¨·-." HABITACIÓN DE HIMECHI ".-·¨€´¨·-.)·-.)¨€´¨·)

Himechi: (suspirando) Yay, por fin terminé el nuevo capitulo.

Ranmaru: (besando la mano de Himechi) my koneko-chan, es un gusto trabajar con tan hermosa señorita.

Himechi: ¬¬ No te pienso ayudar con yuki-chan, así que ve a hacerle la pata a alguien más (le quita la mano y le da la espalda)

Ranmaru: Koneko-chan TT

Allen: (haciendo círculos en un rincón) TT Himchi-chan ¿Por qué no salí en este capitulo?

Himechi: Porque tú saldrás en el otro - acompañado de un chico muy kawaii, igual que tú.

Allen: ¿En serio?

Himechi: Por supuesto - así que no te deprimas.

Allen: (sonrisa radiante) haaaaaaaaaaaai

Himechi: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Allen kawaii (lo abraza)

Sayo minna, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo -

Allen y Ranmaru: Sayonara (se despiden con la mano)


	6. chapter VI

Etto... debido a un problema no pude subir el capitulo hace rato, pero espero que ahora si funcione, los comentarios que no pude responder ahora, prometo que en el proximo capi lo hago.

Mil perdones por el atraso y a leer ^-^

VI - (_..,--** "UN CHICO NUEVO, UN PLAN Y UN MUJERIEGO"**--,.._)

-Un chico…- repitió con los ojos como platos Ranmaru.

-Sip, un chico- volvió a decir con voz cantarina Lavi.

-¬¬ ¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos Kanda (n/a vamos, como normalmente pregunta, habla, mira, respira, camina, duerme…) (Kanda: ¬¬*) (Kuroi:n_n)

-No, ninguno en lo absoluto- se apresuró a decir Ranmaru.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuándo crees que puedas empezar con las clases?- preguntó emocionado el bookman.

-Bueno… verán… hay cierto detallito que del cual debo ponerlos al tanto- confesó con varias gotitas de preocupación en su rostro Ranmaru.

-¿Qué detallito sería ese?- preguntó mosqueado por tantas excusas el samurai.

-Bueno… el hecho es que… solo una vez traté de conquistar a un chico…- comenzó a contar Ranmaru pero fue interrumpido por Lavi.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Pues… terminé con las flores que le dí de sombrero… y además lo hice llorar, al según el, pisotear su masculinidad, cuando es más que evidente que el nació para ser uke, además con esa carita tan Kawaii, realmente ¿pueden culparme por tratar de ligármelo? Oh! Vamos, no es ningún crimen querer tener a aquel chico tan lindo bajo tuyo, pidiendo por más y…- comenzó a imaginar Ranmaru mientras una hemorragia nasal se hacía presentes en los tres, aunque en el caso de Kanda y Lavi, el protagonista de las imágenes XXX que se paseaban una tras otra por sus pervertidas mentecitas, no era otro que cierto albino Kawaii, que en este momento andaba beto a saber donde, en compañía de su amiga de coletas.

-Allen… ahhhhh- (imitación barata de Homero Simpson pensando en comida XD) balbucearon Kanda y Lavi hasta con baba incluida. (Kanda y Lavi: ¬¬ parecemos unos malditos pervertidos) (Kuroi: pero como se les ocurre decir eso, ustedes no parecen pervertidos… ustedes SON pervertidos n_n) (K y L: ¬¬*)

-Yuki… ahhhhh (n/a la misma imitación de Homero Simpson) ahora con Ranmaru.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del pueblo, Allen paseaba tranquilamente con su amiga Lenalee, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos nada santos que en ese momento cierto par de exorcistas tenían con el como protagonista.

-Atchus!!!!- estornudó el pequeño albino (n/a u_u por favor ignoren los efectos de sonido chafas, es que se nos acabó el presupuesto para el sonido en los actores, ¬¬ mendigas estrellas careras, x su atención, domo arigatou)

-Salud!!!- se oyó la voz de un extra que pasaba por ahí y que como no viene al caso, omitiremos su descripción. (Extra:¬¬) (Kuroi: ¬¬ qué?) (Extra:*suspiro* sin comentarios)

-¿Qué sucede Allen-kun?- preguntó la china deteniéndose para ver a su amigo.

-No se, parece que alguien está hablando de mi… atchus!!!- volvió a estornudar el albino.

-Dinero!!!- exclamó otro extra metiche que pasaba por ahí.

-Mmmmm… me pregunto quien estará hablando de ti, o quizás hasta este pensando en ti- dijo con cierto tonito y mirada divertida la chica.

-No me imagino quien podría ser… atchus!!!

-Amor!!! (Kuroi: maldición, creo que no debí contratar a esos extras con cara de metiches y con ese cartel que decía "actuamos por comida, no somos exigentes, hasta la del perro nos sirve") (extra1: hey, tenías que decir tanto?) (Kuroi: pues si, es para que la gente que lea esto se haga una idea) (extra2: no has oído la expresión de "demasiada información termina por matarte?) (Kuroi: mmm la neta que no, de hecho hay varias expresiones que no he oído, en mi defensa la culpa la tiene mi problema de audición, es que soy media sorda y media bruta) (extra3: se nota ¬¬) (Kuroi: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!) (Extras: ¬¬ olvídalo)

Así Allen y Lenalee siguieron caminado por el pueblo cuando al doblar por una esquina, Allen choca con algo o mejor dicho alguien, cayendo así ambos al suelo.

-Iteee- se quejaron Allen y la persona con la que chocó, sobandose ambos sus posaderas. (Ranmaru: *¬* yo te ayudo) (Lavi/Kanda: *¬* yo te sobo moyashi) (Kuroi: ¬¬* mendigos pervertidos)

-Allen-kun ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lenalee llegando junto a el.

-Si, no te preocupes Lenalee- le dijo mientras se incorporaba, viendo por fin a la persona con la que chocó, quien resultó ser un bellísimo chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, de expresión dulce y rasgos delicados- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Hai, estoy bien- contestó el chico aceptando la mano y poniéndose de pie- de verdad lo siento mucho, venía distraído y no me fije por donde iba- se disculpó una vez estuvo parado frente a Allen.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, además yo también iba distraído.

-Etto… mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukinojo, pero pueden llamarme Yuki- se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa- y para disculparme me encantaría que aceptaran ir a tomar algo conmigo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen y ella es mi amiga Lenalee.

-Mucho gusto, Yuki-kun- saludó la chica.

-Y nos encantaría aceptar tu invitación, verdad Lenalee.

-Hai.

Y así los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar buscando un lugar en el que pudieran tomar algo y charlar un rato.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, específicamente en un bar del lugar, se encontraba Kei, mirando con cierta admiración a un hombre de abundante cabello rojo, con una especie de mascara en el rostro. Quien se encontraba rodeado de mujeres, las cuales lo miraban con profunda devoción.

-Y bien mis queridas doncellas ¿Quién de ustedes, querría servirme mas sake?- preguntó con una seductora sonrisa mientras todas las mujeres del lugar se peleaban por la botella del licor- jajajajaja- rió con prepotencia al ver como las mujeres se tiraban del pelo y hasta se mordían por tener el dizque privilegio de servirle el trago.

-Wow ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó el castaño a la espalda del coronel.

-Jajajajaja- siguió riendo sin prestarle atención al recién llegado.

-Por favor, enséñeme como lo hace- suplico arrodillado esta vez situándose frente a el.

-Hey tu!!!!! Quítate- le gritó una de las tantas mujeres del lugar mientras lo aventaba lejos.

-Jajajajaja- si, siguió riendo el mujeriego… digo el coronel ¬¬

-Porrr favorooooooooooooooooooooooooooor- se oyó el grito de Kei mientras volaba por el aire.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Mientras en una especie de fuente de soda, nuestro adorado albino se tomaba un helado en compañía de su amiga de coletas, y el chico con el que había chocado hacía solo unos momentos, el cual resultó ser sumamente agradable.

-Y dime Yuki-kun ¿Qué te trae a un lugar como este?- preguntó Lenalee con una sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio.

-Etto…- comenzó a decir mientras miraba con una gran gota tras su cabeza al albino, quien ya iba por su sexto helado tripe de vainilla bañado en chocolate, salpicado de almendras y dulces, con crema y una cereza en la punta. Pero lo más increíble es que no parecía ni remotamente satisfecho con la cantidad de azúcar ingerida, de hecho ya estaba levantando la mano para llamar a la camarera y pedir así su séptimo helado.

-¿Y bien?- insistió la chica sacándolo de sus sorpresivos pensamientos.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí por la invitación de un amigo- explicó mientras apartaba su sorprendida mirada del albino, quien ya había recibido su séptimo helado triple.

-Y ¿Cómo es tu amigo?

-La verdad es que un mujeriego de primera- contestó con un puchero de enfado, el cual resultó muy adorable.

-Kyaaaaa!!! kawaii!!!- exclamaron al unísono Lenalee y la camarera, mientras miraban con los ojos de corazón al rubio.

-*Lo único que me faltaba, más yaoi fans girl*- pensó con un suspiro entre deprimido y frustrado.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, nuestro trío de pervertidos (léase: Kanda, Lavi y Ranmaru) hacían planes para empezar con su conquista, habiendo decido los tres, que todo empezaría invitando a ambos chicos en cuestión… a la playa.

CONTINUARÁ…

HABITACIÓN DE HIMECHI:

Himechi: yey!!!! Por fin terminé un nuevo capitulo

Kanda: ¬¬ pues ya estaba bueno, si te demoraste un montón.

Himechi: ¬-¬

Cross: no le hagas caso hermosa señorita, un hombre que trata así a una belleza como usted, no es un hombre- besa la mano de Himechi y pasa su brazo por sus hombros.

Himechi: o//0 etto… gracias… supongo.

Allen: Maestro, haga el favor de dejar tranquila a Hime-chan.

Ranmaru: El chico uke tiene razón abuelo, ella necesita un chico atractivo y galante como yo- sonrisa pepsodent- verdad my koneko-chan?

Himechi: etto… verán… lo que pasa es que yo…

Ryo: (novio Himechi) Saquen sus asquerosas manos de mi novia en este mismo momento- gritó montado en un ¿¿burro??

Todos: ¬¬ tacaño.

Ryo: jejejeje, lo siento, fue lo único que pude conseguir.

Yuki, Kei y Lavi: (en un rincón, haciendo dibujitos en el suelo) T_T nadie se acuerda de nosotros.


End file.
